One Night
by caressedbythorns
Summary: Not all at once, and not in an obvious way but that one kiss changed everything. Slash


One Night

'Draco blushed… I made Draco Bloody Malfoy blush…' Harry couldn't understand, Draco didn't blush and he sure as hell didn't stutter. Harry was sitting next to Ron in the great hall, the red head stared at his best friend, Harry felt like crawling in to a hole. 'Obviously the entire world has gone mad..Malfoy asked me out; in such a way he looked like a blushing virgin. Ron is for it, and Hermione is already planning our wedding… how did this happen… better question why did I say yes?' Harry shook his head and buried it in his arms.

'I asked Harry out… I actually did it, Father is going to kill me. Somehow I don't care, Harry said yes; that's worth the worst lashing Father can dole out.'

Blaise stared at his friend, 'Draco has to be crazy, that is the only explanation' "Why would you ask Potter out? Are you cursed or something?" Blaise asked, checking for a fever and running a body scan on his friend.

"I have no clue, I just wanted to and a Malfoy always does what they want so… bugger I have a date with Harry Bloody Potter…"

"So does this mean you're taking the Headmasters offer?"

"I suppose it does… are you?" Draco flopped himself down on to the ground under a particularly large oak tree.

"Yeah if you are, no reason to pit us against one another." Blaise said flopping down next to the blond and pulling out the romance novel he had been reading. "So do you think your Gretchen or Hiro?" Blaise asked waving the book in Draco's face. The blond flicked him in the face and blushed bright red.

"That is none of your business Zambini." Draco growled crossing his arms her stared out at the lake "I'm not really sure anyway."

Harry sighed as he relaxed on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him on the ground. He was supposed to be studying like they were, but concentrating was not going to happen. He was going out with Malfoy later that night, 'why did this weekend have to be Hogsmead weekend?' Harry wondered.

"Why are you two not more freaked out, how do we even know this isn't some trap?" Harry suddenly commented.

"Well the Headmaster says we can trust Malfoy, and we know you like him…" Hermione started.

"What? I didn't even know I liked him how the bloody hell did you two?" Harry asked outraged.

"Oh Harry, no offence but you are pretty dense when it comes to these things, and do watch you language."

"Sorry Mione, I suppose you're right, I had no idea Ginny had a crush on me until she practically devoured me at your house." Harry commented flopping his head back in to the couch.

"your worse than I am mate… and that's bloody well impossible." Ron stated pushing his charms homework to the side. "Lets go flying mate maybe it'll take your mind off of everything."

"Yeah…maybe."

Harry Paced nervously, 'one hour… I meet Draco in one hour' He ran his hands threw his perpetually messy hair and glanced at himself in the mirror. 'Green button up, check, jeans, check, shoes with the least amount on holes in them… check. God what am I doing… I must have a death wish.'

Harry shrugged and sighed turning and heading in to the common room 'maybe we can play exploding snap before I go out on this suicide mission.'

Draco Stared in to the mirror, Blaise was seated on his bed snickering at his friends exasperation. "How is it that I have **nothing** to wear?" Draco crooned throwing yet another outfit in to the no pile.

"You have plenty to wear dray, I think you have more close then anyone I know, you're just nervous." Blaise stated checking his nails for imperfections.

"You're not helpful Zambini, I need an outfit I can't go naked!"

"I don't think he'd mind much if you did."

"Shut it Blaise, I'll find something."

Harry glanced around the entrance hall, this was where he was supposed to meet Draco… and yet the blond was nowhere to be seen. "I don't think he is coming Ron."

"He's coming, it's only 4:45, just because you felt the need to be twenty minutes early doesn't mean that he needs to be mate."

Harry glared at his best friend and began pacing again.

Blaise laughed at Draco, he was frantic, he had finally chosen an outfit. The new task was socks… really. "Draco he is not going to see your socks, I mean really unless you are going to put out he is not going to see them."

"Well what if we do have sex Blaise, what if we start making out and then off comes the clothing but he decides he can't have sex with someone who doesn't wear matching socks hmm?" Draco ranted desperately searching for a matching pair of black socks.

"We are talking about the same person, Harry Potter, yes? The boy who wouldn't know a trainer from a loafer? You think that he would stop having sex with **you** because of your socks?"

"I'm being dumb again aren't I?"

"What was your first clue?"

Harry smiled as he caught sight of Draco and Blaise making their way towards them. "Am I really doing this."

"Oh yeah mate your doing it, if I swung that way I would be doing it." Ron replied checking Draco out.

Harry sighed and slapped him upside the head.

The night had been in Harry's mind a totally success, they had a great dinner at some restaurant Harry had never even seen before, gone window shopping and stopped in for a butter beer in the three broom sticks. Now they were walking in the moonlight towards Hogwarts, Just talking about anything that came to mind. The one thing they hadn't spoken about all night was the war, and Harry was so great full for that.

"Draco," Harry stopped walking and turned towards the blond. "I had such a great night, thanks for asking me out."

"Me too, it's cool this was the best date I have ever been on." Draco whispered taking a step towards Harry.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco, moaning as their lips touched. 'This must be what heaven is like.' Harry pulled Draco to him running his hands threw the soft blond locks adorning his head.

'mmm this is perfect just like I thought it would be.' Draco mused pulling himself closer to Harry.

That night Harry found himself, Draco saved his soul, and the war was won. Not all at once, and not in an obvious way but that one kiss changed everything.


End file.
